Hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, include, but are not limited to, devices for use in the ear, in the ear canal, completely in the canal, and behind the ear. Such devices have been developed to ameliorate the effects of hearing losses in individuals. Hearing deficiencies can range from deafness to hearing losses where the individual has impairment responding to different frequencies of sound or to being able to differentiate sounds occurring simultaneously.
The hearing aid in its most elementary form usually provides for auditory correction through the amplification and filtering of sound. Hearing aids typically include an enclosure or housing, a microphone, hearing assistance device electronics including processing electronics, and a speaker or receiver. Existing hearing aid circuits and bodies are hand assembled, use individual wires for interconnects, and use a messy and time-consuming soldering process.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for methods and apparatus for improved assembly for hearing assistance devices.